First impressions
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Cameron thinks back to the first time she met Thirteen. Now multichapter, and way more evolved than when I first thought it up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, like the last story I wrote, this attacked me this morning and would. Not. Let. Go. It is dedicated to SMO 13 because my obsession is ALL her fault. Grrr. So, the beginning is after Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner get hired, but the flashback is sometime at the beginning of the "game".**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would have happened in the show. Did it? No. Well then, I must not own House.**

Cameron's POV

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria, next to my boyfriend, along with Eric, Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner. Thirteen was in the process of telling a story. "…so then he fell over, and everyone rushed over. The looks on their faces were hilarious! Anyway, we took him into a patient's room so we could do some biopsies, and I asked Cole what he'd drugged him with. He denied it and asked why I hadn't asked him not to put me on the chopping block. I told him it was because I knew nothing I could say would change his mind. So, anyway, Cole left, and House woke up. I still had to do the liver biopsy, and I may have 'forgotten' the lidocaine. After I got the sample, he realized I had drugged him, to which I responded 'you drugged me.'"

"And you're still alive?" Chase asked her incredulously.

"You must have made one hell of a first impression," Eric told her, shaking his head.

"Well," she smirked turning her head ever so slightly towards me, "I have been told I'm rather fantastic at them."

My eyes widened, and I could feel my face turning red. I stood up quickly, grabbing my tray. "I have to, erm, ER," I stuttered, turning and practically running out the doors, before anyone could question me.

**Flashback**

I pushed open the front doors of PPTH. It had been an exhausting day. I had recently started working in the ER, and things still weren't running smoothly. The overturned bus had definitely not helped. I had to stay late, so I called Chase during my lunch break to tell him I had to cancel our date. He'd gotten completely ticked off, and we had started yelling. I told him that maybe we should take a break, and hung up before he could say anything.

By the time I was at my car, I'd decided I desperately needed a drink. There was a bar I knew of that was only a few blocks away, so I drove on over. I opened the door, and made my way over to the bar. I plopped down on a stool and ordered a gin and tonic. As I finished my drink, a young woman came over and sat beside me, carrying a beer. I glanced over at her, and my eyes widened in surprise. There was no use denying it—she was gorgeous—longish brown hair, and blue eyes that had a sort of withdrawal to them, and a sort of mysteriousness that I briefly thought would instantly intrigue House.

She turned and caught my eye, smirking. I blushed slightly. "Hey," she said. She looked familiar, though I couldn't figure out why. Surely I would remember someone as interesting as her.

She waved her hand, calling over the bartender. "Want one," she asked. I nodded, still a little too flustered to speak. When the beers arrived, she turned to me. "So, do you want to dance?" she asked, standing up, and offering me her hand. I took her hand, still in a bit of a flustered daze.

A couple of songs later, I was absolutely exhausted. She followed me back to the bar, and ordered us another round of beers. "So, um, do you have a name?" I asked.

"You can call me Thirteen." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

About an hour later, I looked at my watch, and nearly fell off my stool. It was nearly midnight! I got up to leave, and noticed Thirteen following me. I walked, well, more like stumbled, out the door. I leaned against a lamppost and gave Thirteen a once-over. She smirked, and sauntered closer to me. "So," she said, conversationally, "how was my first impression?" and before I got a chance to answer, she pressed her lips against mine. When I didn't protest, she placed her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. It was gentle, and not at all what I would expect from some one like her.

She pulled away after what felt like forever. "Fantastic," I answered her question, feeling dazed. She smirked her pretty little smirk, and turned away. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Cameron," she called. It took me a good minute or two to remember I had never told her my name, so how did she… and suddenly, all the pieces came together. Her "name", how she knew my name, why she had said she'd see me tomorrow, even why she was at this particular bar. She was one of House's "contestants."

_Oh, God. Tomorrow is going to be awkward._

**A/N So, yeah. Not my best, but oh well. You can fill in the missing hour, I couldn't think of what to say, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, this wasn't actually going to be a multiple chapter story, I posted it under "in progress" on accident, because that is the default. Then miralinda gave me an idea, so this will probably end up being a two to three chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I also don't own Rent, or Enchanted**

**Some spoilers for Rent, but none for House**

Cameron Pov

I walked quickly down the hallway to my office. I spent the rest of the day trying to forget that late night encounter with Thirteen, and how stupid I must have looked back at the cafeteria.

I was just finishing my last bit of paperwork when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called. Chase opened the door.

"Hey. Are you OK? You rushed out of the cafeteria really quickly. What was that all about?"

"It was nothing," I told him, hoping he wouldn't pry. I was tired, and not at all in the mood to deal with Chase making a big deal about my reaction to thirteen's statement. No such luck.

"You're lying. You ran out of there like someone was dying, which no one was—I checked."

_Darn_ "Listen, it's really nothing," however, when I saw his doubtful prying stare, I knew he wouldn't drop the subject. "Fine, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. It was that time that we took a break from each other because I had to cancel our date. I went to a bar, and met Thirteen, except I didn't know it was her, because it was at the beginning of House's 'game', so I'd only seen her from afar. We danced a bit, and she bought me a couple beers, and then at the end of the night, right before leaving, she kissed me."

"She what? I'm gonna destroy her! How dare she lay a hand on you!... Wait, did you kiss her _back_?" At my guilty face, he got even madder. "How could you do that to me, Al?" I flinched. I hated that nickname. "I can't believe you would cheat on me!"

_Wait, he was mad at me for __**cheating**__ on him? We weren't even together! _"We weren't even together, Chase," I said, my voice rising. "We were taking a **break**!"

"So, you still cheated. We ended up getting back together, like two days later."

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know that! Besides, I was drunk! I wasn't sure I wanted to be with you anymore."

"Really, you didn't want to be with me?"

"Yeah, I didn't. I'm still not sure I want to. Your always getting mad at me when I'm late, or have to cancel a date because of work, and your constantly getting jealous. Chase, I…we're done."

"What, but, Cameron—"

"Please, just, get out."

Thirteen's POV

_Finally, the end of the day._ We had just solved a case of MS. (House had been overjoyed to discover we finally had MS) The woman would be fine, although I can't say the same for her marriage. I walked down the hallway by the ER, and stopped when I saw Chase leaving Cameron's office. He looked absolutely furious, and when he saw me, he glared at me, as though envisioning my death. I stopped, and gave him a questioning look, but he just shoved rudely passed me. It was then that I realized that I could here crying coming from Cameron's partially opened door.

I walked over and knocked softly. When I got no answer I hesitantly stepped inside. We had never really been close friends, but I'd always liked the blonde ER doctor. When I was fully inside, I shut the door. "Dr. Cameron, are you OK?" I mentally slapped myself. _Of course she's not OK. She's sitting there sobbing._

"Dr. Hadley! I'm, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is red, you're crying, and Chase just looked at me as though I'd killed his puppy."

"We…I broke up with him."

"You did?" I cursed myself for feeling happy. "Why?...Wait, he found out about that night at the bar, didn't he? I'm so sorry!" Great, now she's going to hate me.

"No! Well, yes, I told him, but it wasn't your fault. I was going to break up with him anyway, I think. He's always really jealous, and he's constantly getting mad at me."

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place, maybe watch a movie," I asked. Then I silently yelled at myself, waiting for the rejection I knew would come. "Sure," she said, surprising me. "Just let me grab my stuff. I'll meet you downstairs in five?" I nodded mutely, still stunned that she had said yes. As she passed me, I snapped out of my daze, hurrying to the locker room to get my things.

When I got to the front entrance, Cameron was already there. I led her outside. "Hey, Thirteen,"

"Remy," I interrupted. "You can call me Remy." I wasn't sure why I was telling her to call me by my first name.

"Remy, could, I, um, ride with you?"

"Sure," I told her. I took her hand in my on some odd instinct, and, miraculously, she didn't pull away. When we got to my car I opened the passenger door for Cameron. I got in the driver's side, and started home. When we stopped at a red light, I glanced over at Cameron. She was leaning her head against the window, looking forlorn. "If you ask me, it's a good thing you broke it off with him," I said. She gave me a questioning look, so I elaborated. "I've always thought you're too good for him." I blushed slightly when she smiled.

I pulled up in front of my building and parked the car. We got out, and I opened the front door for her, before leading her to the elevator. When we got to my apartment, I opened the door. She walked inside, and stood by the end of the glass divider awkwardly. "Why don't you sit on the couch, and I'll microwave some left-over Chinese food," I suggested, gesturing over to the couch. She nodded gratefully, and went to sit down.

I came out of the kitchen exactly seven minutes later with two plates of steaming food. I put the plates on the coffee table, and then went over to my DVD shelf. "Any preference?" I asked.

"Have you got Rent? I've always liked that movie for some reason."

"Yeah," I said, pulling the movie off the shelf. "My dad and I used to watch this together. My mom would join us sometimes, on a really good day. It was one of the only times I didn't hate her…" I trailed off, realizing this was probably one of the most personal things I'd ever told anyone. I put the movie in, and started it.

I soon discovered that watching Rent with Allison—she'd insisted that if she were to call me Remy, I should call her Allison—was the most fun I'd had in a while. She sang along to all the songs, just like me. When Tango Maureen came on, she even got up, and insisted I dance with her. I did, telling myself it was only because she was happy, and had forgotten about Chase for the moment, but knowing that I was lying to myself.

When Angel died, Allison cried on my shoulder. Some how, though, she still managed to sing I'll Cover You through her tears. When the movie ended, she still had tears on her face. I had a feeling they weren't just from the movie. To prevent her from dwelling on Chase, I popped in Enchanted, thinking Allison needed to watch a happy, silly movie.

Allison smiled slightly, seeing my choice. "Enchanted?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, Kutner got it for my for my birthday."

About halfway through, Allison fell asleep, her head dropping onto my shoulder. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I just sat through the rest of the movie with my arm awkwardly squished between Allison and my side. When the dragon came on screen, the noise woke her up, and I immediately felt guilty, though I didn't know why. She had just looked so peaceful. Her eyes opened, and took her a moment to take everything in. When she realized where she was, and that her head was on my shoulder, she sat up straight. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right," I joked, "it's not every day a pretty girl falls asleep on my shoulder." When I realized what I'd said, however, and who I'd said it too, I slapped a hand over my mouth. "I mean, uh, I—" but she cut me off.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Um, I, yeah." Better to just come out with the truth. I was expecting her to be weirded out, get up, and leave, so needless to say, when she leaned in and kissed me, I was stunned. She pulled back at my lack of reaction. "Sorry, I, um, that was uncalled for," she stuttered. I response, I pulled her in for another kiss.

**A/N Sorry for just ending like that, but I couldn't think of anything else. I **_**might**_** do another chapter, but I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, this is my first ever attempt at writing fluff, so I apologize if it is awful. This includes a guest appearance by Eddie Izzard, and some Kudley friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any other movie/TV show/ movie or TV show lines**

Remy's POV

I woke up the next morning to a bit of sunlight coming through the windows. My arms were wrapped around someone, but I was positive I hadn't been to a bar last night, so who… and then it came back to me. Allison breaking up with Chase, me inviting her over to watch movies, and her kissing me. I smiled and opened my eyes. Sure enough, there was Allison, curled up under the blanket (it was the end of fall, and the days were just turning chilly, but every so often you got freezing cold days), her head resting against my shoulder. She had her hands under her cheek, and she looked extremely peaceful.

Her eyes cracked open, and she smiled up at me. "Morning sleepyhead," I whispered.

"Mmmmm. Do we have to get up?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as it's a Saturday, and neither of us have work, I'd say no," I informed, smiling when she closed her eyes again.

"Hey Ally," I said a little while later. When I got no response, I looked down. Ally was asleep again. I smiled to myself, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and closed my eyes.

I woke up again around nine, and found Ally looking up ate me. "Morning sleepyhead," she quoted back to me. We both grinned, and sat up. We were both wearing XL t-shirts, and sweatpants, but Ally was still shivering. I wrapped my arms around her, then whispered my plans for the day into her ear. "I say we spend the day watching movies." She grinned, and nodded, springing off the bed and running into my living room. I shook my head at her, then followed. When I saw that she was already at my DVD shelf, I plopped down on the couch to let her choose. After a moment, she pulled Firefly off the shelf, turning to me. "Firefly?" she smirked.

"Oh shut up. Kutner made me watch it with him when I lost a bet. Turns out it's actually a good show. Absolutely hilarious."

"I agree." At my inquisitive look, she elaborated. "Chase made me watch it." She tossed the DVD on the table and continued looking. A moment or two later, Princess Bride, and Monty Python had joined Firefly on the table. Finally, she pulled my favorite DVD of all time off the shelf. "Eddie Izzard What's that?" she asked. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? You don't know who Eddie Izzard is?" When she shook her head, I jumped from the couch, grabbed the DVD, and put it in. "He's only the _greatest_ comedian of our time!" I informed her.

After we finished watching Dress to Kill (which is my personal favorite) I put on Glorious. About halfway through, my stomach started to grumble, so I paused it, and went to the kitchen. "Cake or death?" I called, smiling.

"Cake please," Allison responded, without missing a beat.

"I-I'm sorry. W-where all out of cake!"

"S-so, y-you mean, my ch-choice is o-or death," Ally broke down into laughter, and it took a moment to recite the next line. "I'll have the chicken!" I grinned. I had already put the left-over left-over chicken in the microwave, and exactly one minute later, I brought it out. "Here you are, ma'am. Taste of human!" At this, we both broke into fits of laughter all over again.

We spent the rest of the day in this way, watching movies and cuddling on the couch. I ordered pizza for dinner, and Ally slept over again. The next morning, I woke up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. I panicked, but when I opened my eyes, there was Ally, standing at my dresser, hair wet, and wearing a pair of my jeans. "Hey," she said, turning around, and smiling. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you. You know, as much as I love seeing you wearing my clothes," at this she blushed, and it was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen, "I think House will know something is up if you go to work tomorrow wearing my shirt." She blushed again.

"Well, why don't you go get ready, we'll have some breakfast, and then head over to my place." I nodded, and climbed out of bed.

After I was ready, I went into the kitchen to find Ally heating up some pizza. "Pizza, for breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, well, you haven't got any eggs and bacon, so it's this, or a frozen waffle, and I do mean **a **frozen waffle."

**A/N So this will probably be one more chapter long, but that's what I say every time I post a new chapter, so there's a 50% chance I'm lying through my teeth. Unintentionally of course. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The old lady came out of nowhere. Although the lox story is based off of a story my camp counselor told me of when she and her cousin ate like four pounds of lox. FOUR! Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, or any other shows/movies/songs mentioned. Nor do I own a corgi named Ein **

Remy's POV

After we finish our pizza and coffee (decaf for me), we walk out the door. I get into the car, before realizing that I have no idea where I'm going. I look to Ally, and she smiles. "Why don't I drive?" she suggests. I nod, and we both climb out of the car and switch sides.

After about ten minutes (How did I not know we lived this close?) we get to her apartment. We go in the door, and she greets her doorman happily. She calls the elevator, and when it comes, she hits the button for her floor. The elevator arrives at her floor and we get out. As we're walking down the short hallway, an old lady comes out of a door just to our left. "Oh, hello Allison dear."

"Hello Mrs. Goldeberg," she says sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Peter is coming out tomorrow, you know, so I'm just going to get some groceries. You know how that boy eats," the woman tells her, laughing.

"Yes. I remember the time you told him to make us a snack because you were busy planning your annual brunch, and he ate the whole five pounds of lox you had bought," Ally jokes.

"Oh, my, who's this?" she asks, noticing me for the first time. I scuff my foot on the floor and look down, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

"Mrs. Goldeberg, this is Dr. Remy Hadley, she's a, um, friend of mine, from work." I blush when Ally said friends, considering all we'd done in the past two days.

"Ahh, I see," Mrs. Goldeberg says, raising an eyebrow at me in a way that suggests she knows I'm not 'just' a friend. This makes me blush even harder. "Well, I really must get to my shopping. Goodbye Allison, Dr. Hadley."

We both say goodbye, and then I turn to Ally. "Who was that?"

"That's Mrs. Goldeberg. She's a family friend. Peter is her son. He's about four years older than me."

"And the lox?" I ask, because, honestly, five pounds? All by himself?

"Oh yeah," Ally says, giggling. "Well, let's see. He was about nine, and I was five. I was over at their place, and Mrs. Goldeberg was getting ready for this annual brunch she has every year. She invites a bunch of her friends, hence the lox. We got hungry, so she told him to go make us a snack. He saw the lox in the fridge and deemed that appropriate. He didn't actually eat the whole thing on his own; I helped, but not a lot. I was only five."

"Wow," I say. I suddenly realize that I've been so caught up in Allison's story, that I didn't even notice her opening the door to her apartment. I look around. It had a warm feel to it: walls with wallpaper, a big, plush couch and armchair, and a bookshelf with a bunch of fictional books. Allison leads me through a door into her room. She has a queen size bed, with a big, blue comforter, and pink pillows. I turn to find Ally rummaging through her closet. She emerges from the closet holding a bag.

She puts a change of clothes into the bag, then goes to the adjoining restroom to get her toothbrush and whatnot. When she come out I tell her, "You know, I've got a ridiculous amount of room in my dresser. The damn thing came with the apartment, and it's got more room than I could ever use." There is a hidden suggestion there, and I stand there awkwardly, waiting for rejection. In response, Ally goes over to her dresser and starts pulling out more clothing, transferring it to the bag. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

Half an hour later, she's got enough clothes for a week. "You know," she says, turning to me, "I think I've easily cleared out a drawer's worth of space." The statement is layered with double meaning, just like mine was. She is offering me a drawer, and I gulp. I know that it took her a couple years to finally give Chase a drawer, and it ended up being a huge deal. Now, here she is offering one to me, and we've only been together for two nights. Together. That's when it hits me. This is real. We are actually a couple. Allison really wants this. _Or thinks she wants this,_ the cynical part of me says.

I sit down heavily on her bed. "A-Allison," I say. There must be something in my voice, because Ally turns to face me, her grin fading, to be replaced by a confused expression. "I—are you sure you want this? I-I'm dying. You know that. I have Huntington's. I've only got ten years, tops. I can't give you a family. I can only give you me, and even that, not for long." By the end of my short speech, I have become unable to look her in the eye, instead looking at my hands, clasped in my lap.

"Remy, don't even think that! Of course I want this. I don't care about your Huntington's. Besides, there are advances in medicine. Trials, drugs. You of all people know that. And I don't need a big 'happy' family. All I need is you, and maybe a pet or two," Ally tells me. At some point she's walked over to the bed, sat down next to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me to her. I rest my head on her shoulder, and smile a bit.

"Well, who am I to argue" I ask. She turns her head to me, and kisses my nose.

"Exactly," she says, getting back up, and walking over to pick up her bag. I stand, and follow, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind when she stands up. I put my chin on her shoulder.

"So, what kind of pets?" I ask, truly curious. "Personally, I've always wanted a corgi named Ein." When she looks at me, confused, I explain. "It's from this anime, Cowboy Bebop. They have a corgi named Ein." She nods.

"I've kind of always wanted a cat," she tells me. I think for a moment.

"We could probably get one of each, if we get them together at the same time."

"Really?" she asks. When I nod, she turns in my arms and kisses me. I smile. "Come on," she says, "why don't we go look for our new dog and cat?"

"Woa, there. Slow down. Lets look online for a good breeder. I don't think that's something we can jump right into."

We go back downstairs, and back to my apartment. We spend the rest of the day watching a marathon of Cowboy Bebop. I was right. Ally loves it. Especially Ed. That night, after we change into our pajamas, and climb into bed, I look her over. "As much as I like your PJ's," I say, fingering the material of her top, "I miss seeing you in my top. It reinforced the fact that you're mine." Her only response is to give me a soft kiss.

**A/N I know I said one more chapter last time, but I have decided to try to write the next day/days at PPTH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I spent about two days trying to figure out how to out Cameteen to the hospital (which will happen in this chapter and possibly next on) so I hope it came out well. I also hope I have managed to get Thirteen right in this. I thought she was getting too ooc.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own House? No. I also don't own Star Wars.**

Thirteen's POV

I woke up the next morning to the annoying beep of my alarm. "Urghhhh," I groaned, waving my arm around in the general direction of the alarm, hoping I would be able to turn it off. No such luck. I succeeded only in knocking the damn thing off the bedside table. I heard my girlfriend snicker at me, before feeling the bed shift as she went to get up. "Nooo," I whined, grabbing at her waist.

"Remy!" she exclaimed, extracting herself from my grasp. "I have to get ready, but I guess you can sleep a little longer." I smiled.

"Okay," I said, rolling over and closing my eyes. About a half hour later, Allison woke me up. "Mmmmm, five more minutes," I mumbled. However, when Ally pressed a kiss to my lips, I opened my eyes and responded instantly. I wrapped my arms around her to bring her closer, but she wriggled out of my arms.

"Uh-uh," she scolded. "No more kisses 'till you're out of bed and ready." I immediately tried to jump out of bed. I say tried because I was so tangled in sheets that all I managed to do was fall out of bed, and hit the floor, landing on my shoulder. "Damn!" I shouted.

"Remy!" Allison came rushing over to see if I was all right. I waved her off, and got up. I trudged into the bathroom, showered, and walked back into the bedroom. Ally wasn't there, so I assumed she'd gone to make breakfast. I pulled on a pair of jeans, my favorite purple shirt, and my leather suspenders. I walked into the kitchen, and Ally grinned at me. I realized that I must look ridiculous; I hadn't gotten a chance to brush my hair. She handed me a cup of coffee, which I gratefully accepted. "What, no smiley faced pancakes?" I joked.

"No, I'm sorry. Your all out of, well everything. We should go shopping after work."

"M-kay. Speaking of work, what are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well, if we tell people we're dating, House will be more of an ass than usual, and Chase won't leave either of us alone."

"So, we don't say anything?" I ask. She nods.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ —~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

I rest my head on my arms. We have a case, but the symptoms don't seem to fit with anything. I groan as I move my shoulder. I checked at lunch, and sure enough, there was a spectacular bruise. House's cane slams down on the table next to my head, and I jerk upright. "Ahh," I nearly yell, as I wrench my already injured shoulder. "Thirteen, what's wrong with you? One of your 'friends' get a little too rough last night?"

I snort. "Yeah," I say sarcastically, "but you should see what she looks like." It's been a long day, and I'm really not in the mood for House (his surprised face is just a bonus).

"Hmmmm. Well, while I contemplate that, Kutner, Thirty-one, run some blood tests. Look for…something. Taub, Foreman, go find some way to annoy Cameron. I roll my eyes, but stand up anyway. There's no use arguing.

After about an hour, we're almost done. "So, you and Cameron?" Kutner asks.

"What," I exclaim, sitting up straight, from the microscope.

"Yeah. I didn't know you two were friends." At my confused look, he elaborates. "Friday. I saw her get into your car."

"Oh, right, well she'd just broken up with Chase, and didn't want to go back to her apartment, so I let her crash at my place over the weekend."

"Oh, that's…nice." We pass a few more minutes in silence. "Maybe we could hang out some time, the three of us. We could watch Star Wars!" He sounds so happy, that I just laugh at his eagerness.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Another few moments, and then:

"You must have a really comfortable couch," he says, as an off-hand comment. I'm confused for a moment, until I realize what he means.

"Actually, I didn't actually sleep on the couch," I tell him, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You made Cameron sleep on the couch!" he asks, shocked.

"Well, erm, no. N-not exactly."

"Wait, you mean she… Are you guys together?" Kutner's so shocked; I can't find it in my heart to lie.

"Yeah." I try to sound like I don't care, but I'm sure I'm failing miserably.

"Wait, did you…" he trails off.

"Kutner!" I yelp, feigning shock, and hitting him with the test results. "I have to go give the results to House." I get up to leave. "And, no, we didn't," I call over my shoulder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ —~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I drove home slowly, so that Allison could follow in her car. We stop at a super market on the way to pick up milk, eggs, and other necessities. When we get, home, Ally rushes into the kitchen to make chicken tenders, insisting they were the best thing after a long day of work. I shook my head at her, but House had been extra assy today, so I was too tired to argue. Turns out, Ally is a fantastic cook (which earned me a kiss when I told her).

That night, as we were lying in bed, I decided I should tell her about Kutner. "Hey Ally," she turns to me, and I know I have all her attention. "Kutner knows. About us." She bolts upright. "What! How?"

"Well, he saw us get in the same car on Friday, and he is my friend, and he won't tell House, so I thought he deserved to know. So I told him. He was shocked at first. Then he asked if we'd slept together." At this, Allison blushes.

"Remy, I'm not saying you have a bad taste in friends—although, Foreman, really?"

"Shut up."

"But this is Kutner. He's _bound_ to let _something_ slip eventually. And considering he works for House, eventually will probably be sooner than later." I contemplate this for a moment, trying to find a counter argument. My eyes widen.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Well, what do we do?" she asks.

"Hope for the best. Oh, and never lat the two of them be alone in the same room for the rest of forever."

"You know, we could just tell everyone." I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah, good point."

**A/N That's it, but I promise there will be more soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really sorry it's been this long, but this chapter and the next chapter took **_**way **_**more thought than the others. I realized that I messed up the timeline because Foreteen breaks up after Kutner's death, so we shall pretend that Kutner didn't commit suicide, and Forteen started at the end of season four and broke up sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Cameron's POV

I straighten as I feel someone's arms wrap around me. I recognize Remy's embrace and lean into her. I was in the process of getting ready to go home, when she interrupted. Giggling, I pull away from her, and pull my bloody scrubs over my head. I change into my normal pants, and turn to her. "Ready?" She nods. We walk out, not holding hands, to my disappointment. It's been two months now, and Kutner has managed to not let anything slip, so the hospital doesn't know we're dating.

I get to my car and open the door. I pull out, and follow a bit behind Remy's car back to the apartment. Neither of us knows how it happened, and it isn't official, but I've pretty much moved into her place. Most of my clothes and books are there. I'm thinking of suggesting we move a couple pieces of my furniture to her place and put the rest in storage, but we haven't talked about moving in together, and I think the thought scares her, so I don't mention it.

We walk into her apartment, and are greeted by Ein, who jumps at Remy. I laugh, as I do every night when Ein greets her at the door. She drops her stuff and bends down to pet him and rub his belly. I walk around the divider, and just as expected, there is Greg sitting on the windowsill, glowering at me.

Greg is our nine-year-old, rescue cat. He used to be an alley cat, so he's sort of beat up. His back left leg is extra messed up—he got a pretty bad cut from some fight or another. He's always grumpy, and dislikes people in general, though Remy insists he likes me, since occasionally he'll come up and demand to be let under the blanket. Then he'll curl up against my stomach, and if Remy gets too close, he hisses and tries to scratch her. She claims he wants me all to himself, which is why he hates her so much.

**MDMDMDMDMDMD**

I open my eyes, and glance up at Remy, who is smiling down at me. "Morning," she whispers.

"Mmmmm," I respond, rolling over, and leaning into her embrace.

"C'mon, Ally, we have to go to work." She the gets up and goes into the bathroom for a shower. I think I fall asleep, because the next thing I know, she's leaning over me, shaking my shoulders. She's dressed, wearing her favorite red suspenders, and the apartment smells like coffee, so I assume she's made some. I crawl out of bed, and go shower. When I get out, she's gone. I walk over to the dresser, and pull out a new shirt. (Remy had insisted on buying me new clothes, telling me "As pretty as I think you are, and as cute as I think it is you have no fashion sense, (she ignored my offended look) "You would be so much hotter if you had some decent tops." Then she'd taken me shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe.)

I walk into the kitchen, and there she is, holding a cup of decaf. She hands me my mug, and I take it gratefully. We drink our coffee, and then she goes to feed Ein. Greg stalks into the kitchen, glances at me, then hops on to the counter, and then the fridge. He glares at me from the top of the fridge, and I smile to myself, amused by just how much he looks like House.

"Ally, come on! We're gonna be late!"

I sigh, and put my cup in the sink.

When we get downstairs, we get into our cars. (We decided a while ago that we shouldn't take any chances.)

**MDMDMDMD**

13 POV

I groan as I walk into the diagnostic's department. Another day, another onslaught of Houseisms and illegal activities. I sit down, and drop my head onto my arms. "Hello, duckies!" House calls, limping into the room. _Wonderful, let the torture begin._ "Any new cases?"

"Thirty-two-year-old woman came into the ER today with slurred speech, dizziness, blurry vision, memory loss, and fainting spells," the brick wall pipes up helpfully.

"Oh no, she's drunk!" he exclaims, obviously not impressed with the case.

"She says she doesn't drink, and the tox-screens and everything were clean."

"Fine, I'll take it. Not like there's anything better. Shorty, go run a CT, MRI, and whatever else you think she needs. Brick wall, get a history. Thirty-one and over-excited-puppy, check out the house." I stand up, and Kutner and I go to my car.

"So… how are you and Cameron? She as good as Chase says she is?" I blush at Kutner's implications.

"If I weren't driving right now, you'd be soo dead." He shrinks down in his seat a bit, and I smirk.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Hey, Thirteen, look at this." Kutner holds up a bottle of grape juice that was sitting on the counter. I walk over, and pick it up.

"It's grape juice, what's so special?"

"Take a sniff." I do as I'm told, and open the bottle. As soon as I put my nose to the top, I know something's up. I take a swig from the bottle, and grimace. "This must have at least a 9% alcohol content," I exclaim, setting it down.

"Yup, and look at this." He holds up a glass with some purple residue at the bottom. "It was in the sink."

"House was right. If this woman really never drinks, it probably wouldn't take more than one, maybe two glasses of this stuff. She really is drunk." I pull out my cell phone, and dial House's number. "House, yeah we're at the patient's house. You were right. There's a bottle of fermented grape juice that she definitely drank a few glasses of recently. She was drunk… Really? Okay, we'll be right over." I hang up the phone and turn to Kutner. "She went into cardiac arrest. She's stable now, but they found clots in her fingers, and she can't move the left side of her body." We walk down the stairs and get in my car. After a few minutes, Kutner turns to me and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can ask his question, however, I interrupt him. "If it has anything to do with me and Cameron, and is something you wouldn't ask your mother, rethink your question." His mouth snaps shut, and he turns forward again. I feel kind of bad for him; after all, he is my best friend. It's just that Cameron is still a little uneasy with the relationship, and even just Kutner knowing we're together kind of freaks her out. "But, whatever you think we did, we did. And then some." His mouth drops open, and he stares at me, eyes wide. I smirk, and then pull into my spot in the parking structure.

We walk into the diagnostic's office, and I look at the whiteboard. Clots, paralysis, tremors, and compulsive truth telling have been written down, while her original symptoms have been erased. "Compulsive truth telling?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"She started spewing random facts like, 'I had a goldfish named Skippy in first grade, I got a C on a math test in seventh grade, and I had steak for dinner last night.' Her mom and friend confirmed just about everything she's been saying. It's all the truth, and she can't help it," House explains.

Suddenly, my pager goes off, as does everyone else's. "Patient freaked out when they tried to give her another MRI, and now her right eye is fixed." I read. House adds claustrophobia and fixed right eye to the board.

"Ideas?" he asks.

"Bane-Brigan Syndrome."

"No fever, and no bloody vomit."

"Cancer?" House looks at Taub like he's grown a second head.

"We've given her three full body scans, and a billion other tests that would have picked up a tumor. Next."

"Lupus?" Kutner suggests.

"Can't be Lupus," House informs us.

"Why?" Foreman asks.

"I've been in diagnostics for over six years and I've had maybe two cases. It's never Lupus. Or MS," he adds as an after thought.

"Magnisius-Hazel Disease. It explains everything," I say. House gives a curt nod, after not being able to come up with any reason that I might be wrong.

"Taub, Kutner, go run the test. Foreman, go tell the family." The men leave, and I get up. I'm fairly exhausted, and I want to go to lunch with Allison. We decided to get lunch at the coffee shop a couple blocks down.

"Thirteen, go do my clinic hours."

"I'm on my lunch break," I inform him.

"So. I am too. I want lunch; Taub, Foreman, and Kutner are busy, and you're not. I have clinic hours that I don't want to do, so go do them." I'm getting really annoyed now. House has taken away five minutes of my time with Ally.

"House, let me leave. I have to go meet Allison—" I trail off as I see his smirk. _Shit. We've gone two months without Kutner letting anything slip, and I've just ruined it. _

"Allison? You're meeting **Allison**?" he asks, emphasizing her name. "Where? Can I come?" I can practically hear all the inappropriate thoughts running through his head.

"I'm just meeting Cameron for lunch. That's it."

"Right, followed by a super hot make-out session in the closet. Can I come?"

"House!" I yell. "Yes, fine, I'm dating Cameron! Just, please don't tell anyone." I can't believe I've been reduced to begging.

"I want pictures…and for Cameron to do all my charts and filing. Then maybe I'll keep quiet."

"We'll do your paperwork," I tell him, resigned. With that, I turn and leave. I know he won't object, at least for now. He hates paperwork too much, and Cuddy's been getting on his case lately.

**A/N No, Magnisius-Hazel Disease and Bane-Brigan Syndrome are not real. I do not own the names Bane and Brigan, they come from Mortal Instruments and Fire. Next chapter: Cameron finds out House knows about them. *Cue dramatic music* What will her reaction be? (Don't worry, I've known for weeks)**

**Please review. Thirteen will give you cookies! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Still a negative on the owning.**

Remy POV

I climbed into bed, next to Allison. I hadn't yet told her about House, and I still wasn't sure if I should. However, she'd find out soon enough, and it would be better if it came from me, instead of House, in the form of some lewd remark. I rolled over to face her. "Hey Allison, House, umm, House found out about us today."

"What?" she yelled, bolting upright.

"He found out that we're dating, but don't worry. I told him we'd do his filing if he kept quite." I conveniently left out the part where he wanted pictures.

"Yeah, but eventually he'll want more. What do we do then?"

Ally was seriously freaking out now, and I needed to calm her down. "Don't worry. When he gets tired of us doing his filing, we'll make a new negotiation." I pulled her back into a lying down position, and wrapped my arms around her. "You know, we could just tell the hospital." She looked at me like I was crazy, so I explained. "Eventually, no matter what we offer, he's gonna tell the hospital. But if we told people tomorrow, he wouldn't get the satisfaction of outing us, or of making us do things for him."

"Yeah…but what about Chase?"

"Screw Chase. He'll just have to grow up and deal with it." She laughed at my quick dismissal of her ex.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You make so many valid points, how could I say no?"

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

We walked towards the hospital doors, hand in hand. We'd taken my car today. I looked at Allison. I was silently giving her one more chance to back down. "You sure?"

She gave me a small peck on the cheek, and nodded. We walked into the hospital, and headed over to the nurses station. Operation out us was a go. Allison picked up a pen and signed in, then turned to me. I pulled her closer by the waist, and gave her a deep kiss. I pulled away after about thirty seconds, and grinned at her. She smiled back "See you after work at eight?"

"Definitely," I confirmed, nodding my head. I gave her one last peck on the lips, and turned to go. There had been at least ten nurses in the direct vicinity. I was positive that by lunch, the whole hospital would know about us.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

As Remy walked towards diagnostics, she wondered how her colleagues would react to finding out about her and Ally. She was sure they knew by now. It had been ten minutes since she'd said goodbye (she'd taken a detour to the cafeteria to get some coffee). Kutner would probably get really excited they'd come out, and give her a hug. Taub most likely wouldn't care, and Foreman would give her an unenthusiastic, stiff congratulations. She was betting House would give her a very fake congratulation, followed by some crude remark.

In all honesty, though, it was Chase she was worried about. They didn't work directly together, but their patients almost always needed surgery. She had not a doubt in her mind she would be seeing him soon.

She pushed open the glass door to diagnostics, and was immediately ambushed by Kutner. He had jumped from his seat the moment she'd walked in, and given her a hug. "Remy, you guys did it! I mean, you came out. I mean, congratulations!" In all his excitement, he had some trouble getting out a coherent sentence. Remy laughed.

"Calm down Kutner. It's not like this is new to you. I mean really, you would think they'd found a cure for Huntington's, you're so excited."

Kutner rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Remy turned to the rest of the ducklings.

"Yeah, congratulations," Taub said in a monotone, not looking up from his paper.

"Humph," Foreman said, not even pretending he was remotely happy for her.

Remy rolled her eyes.

"Well, look who it is. Our resident lesbian," House commented, smirking at her.

"Not a lesbian," Remy responded automatically.

"So, word in the hall is, you're getting some action again. And with the bleeding heart no less." Remy just nodded. House grinned. He truly was happy for her, though. She wasn't denying it, which probably meant Cameron was ok with it, which meant they were serious. That was good. Thirteen needed someone constant in her life.

**A/N I'm really sorry that this took so long, and that the ending is probably pretty disappointing, but I've sort of lost the inspiration on this. I've also been working on a story called Camteen in High School. I think you can guess what that's about.**


End file.
